User blog:Golden8King/What I Think About Skylanders
I want to start this with a bit of G8K story time: I bought the first Skylanders because of Spyro. I bought none other figurines nor played any other figurines willingly than Spyro. I just really hated that idea of collecting figurines and placing them on some portal. I thought it was just one of Activision's dumb ideas to get more money. And I definitely was certain that their plan would back-fire legendarily. And man was I wrong. Man, was I wrong. It become one of the ideas of the current millenia - well, for the gaming market anyway. Disney does it, Nintendo will. And I am more than willingly to give my money to both, Disney and Nintendo. But Skylanders - not so much. And that has three good reasons: 1. I can't relate to these figurines. I bought Spyro and later Cynder because they were characters I knew from other, better games. I don't know who these Gill Grunt or Trigger Happy are and Skylanders certainly wouldn't make me buy them. When I hear that Spidey and Venom are coming to Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition at launch, I just had to have them because I really like them both and if it's just for collector reasons. You see, DI really made me into the collecting gamer I am today. I don't only collect games but also figurines, posters, plush toys, books etc. Look at the bookshelf next to my bed. One year ago, there were still great books such as the works of Carlos Ruiz Zafon, Kai Meyer, Paolini. And today? Plushtoys of Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Tepig, Koopa Troopa and many more. And the DI figurines of Phineas and Agent P because I really love their show. DI and Amiibo figurines are much more than just toys to use in a videogame to me - they are merchandise, collector items. And that's why I just don't have that many Skylanders despite having played both Skylanders and SwapForce. 2. Did you play the first Skylanders? Did you play another Skylander game. If you did, I hope you see what I mean: Both, Skylanders and SwapForce played the same. They played the same!! Sure, there were these secret areas you could only find with a special SwapForce-Skylander and stuff. But gameplay-wise - nothing changed. Just smash your head through hordes of enemies, do a little platforming and fight a boss of two. I know, Zelda games are practically the same (Dungeon Marathons) and you could say that about other games, too. However, most franchises don't have games of them every year like Skylanders does. Every year the same game is just boring eventually. I know, these games are targeted at children but even the youngest of children someday get that, deep down, all games are the same. And at that day, you, Activision won't have the problem because you are already swimming in your tons of money. Look at Mario Party - the series still tries to re-invent itself. I don't have a problem with playing what I love again and again - like Pokémon - but not in a yearly doses. All two or three, maybe four, years are enought. But one - right now, thumbs up, tons of money - over the long term, nope. 3. I really don't know why they don't make other games like Skylanders Racing, Brawl or RPG. Sure, RPG and Brawler would be a bit difficulty but you could train your Skylander at home and then bring him to a national tournament or something like that and use him there. This, if you ask me, would require Skylanders to have a really big moveset with tons of different options of combining the moves. So many wasted potential but maybe some guy from Activision reads this - which will never happen - and think of it as a great idea. But I can't talk all bad about Skylanders. The figurines are well done, most of the levels are fun to play and unlike DI figurines at first (this will be fixed by 2.0) character development and a real moveset. And so you will more likely find me playing DI 2.0 than any Skylanders game. No seriously, come to my house, I live in Germany in *cough* *cough* street *cough*. Ewww, sorry about that. So where was I again? Ah, Skylanders! So I will buy Trap Team someday but not at launch because I have better stuff to buy and hopefully play. So that's G8K signing out. If you want more What I think about, click here: What I Think About: PowerSaves: previous <---- ---> next: ??????? Category:Blog posts